Es El Hombre Que Amo
by Monse137
Summary: UA. El sueño de cualquier mujer desde niña es encontrar el hombre perfecto, aquel que la tratara como una princesa, que pudiera presentar a sus amigos y sus padres y Hermione Granger no era la excepción, hasta que Draco Malfoy se presento en su vida.


Hola!, les presento mi primer one-shot de una de mis parejas preferidas Hermione y Draco.

Aunque es un universo alterno, espero de todo corazon que les guste.

Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de los nombre de Harry Potter, todo pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner

******************************************************************************************************

**Es El Hombre Que Amo**

Hermione Granger siempre imagino que el día en que ella se enamorara de verdad, seria porque aquel hombre seria un perfecto caballero, de esos hombres que cada que llegaran a algùn lugar abriera la puerta por ella dejándola pasar primero; seria alguien atento, que siempre la escuchara: alguien que se llevara excelente con sus amigos y además pudiera presentar con todo orgullo a sus padres.

Si, Hermione Granger imagino al hombre de sus sueños y pensó que solo un hombre con esas características podría ganarse su corazón. Bueno eso fue antes de conocer a Draco Malfoy.

********************************

_Primer Encuentro_

Iba caminando por la cafetería de la universidad, acababa de terminar sus exámenes y tenia que encontrarse con su mama en 20 minutos en el centro, pero antes de eso tenia tiempo de un café y un pastelillo de chocolate, se lo merecía después de haber estado estudiando por las pasadas dos semanas sin descanso. Llego a la puerta y quiso entrar cuando esta la golpeo tan fuerte en la nariz que se sintió desmayar.

-¿Estas bien?- un hombre la tomaba por los hombres mirándola inquisidoramente.

Hermione asintió llevándose las manos a la nariz y alzando la cabeza para ver al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, tenia el cabello rubio y unos ojos grises, sobo su nariz comprobando que no se hubiera roto.

-Wow, debiste pegarte muy fuerte- dijo soltando una risita- para la otra fíjate por donde andas, esta bien.

Que yo me fijara, si este hombre esta loco, casi me mata y todavía me da según el un consejo- Para la otra fíjate que no venga alguien atrás de ti y no sueltes la puerta como si fueras un demente- dijo con un toque de enojo.

El solo logro reírse y entrar a la cafetería moviendo la mano en forma de despedida con un deje de arrogancia. Segundos después le siguió ella cuando se hubo recuperado, ahora mas que nunca tendría su café y su pastelillo.

-Buenas tardes, Gary- saludo Hermione al joven detrás de la caja- quiero un capuchino cajeta y un pastelillo de chocolate, por favor.

-El café sale en seguida- contesto Gary con una sonrisa- pero te debo el pastelillo, se acaban de llevar el ultimo- dijo señalando una mesa cerca de la ventana donde se encontraba el mismo hombre que minutos antes había tentado con su vida.

¿Por qué era la vida así con ella?

*****************************

_Segunda Impresión__._

La habían llamado de la oficina del director, según la secretaria era algo importante así que saliendo de clases se encamino directamente hacia aquel lugar.

Toco la puerta y con un ligero pase, entro hacia una oficina grande donde lo primero que vio fueron dos sillones de cuero y un enorme escritorio de madera y sentado detrás de el, el director le sonreía amistosamente.

-Siéntese, señorita Granger- dijo señalando el sillón que se encontraba a la derecha- no se preocupe, no la llame para nada malo- aseguro al parecer al ver la cara de desconcierto que tenia- de hecho, le quiero pedir un favor, como ya debe saber, usted es la mejor de su clase- continuo observando un papel en frente de el- bueno de hecho usted y otro compañero están muy reñidos, lo que le tengo que pedirle es que forme un grupo de asesorias, tutorías- termino viéndola de nuevo a la cara.

-Claro que si señor, estaría encantada- exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa- solo por curiosidad, ¿Quién es el otro alumno?

No hubo terminado la pregunta cuando la puerta se abrió y un joven rubio entro a la oficina sin siquiera tocar.

-Señorita Granger, le presento a Draco Malfoy.

Definitivamente, la vida la odiaba.

********************************

-Neville, te he dicho que apagues tu celular cuando estes conmigo- Hermione lo volteo a ver con enojo al ver como lo abría para leer un mensaje mientras estaban con las tutorías.

-Si, lo se, Hermione, disculpa- dijo un poco apenado- pero sabes, me acaban de mandar un mensaje diciendo que Harry y Ron están en una pelea en el gimnasio, podemos dejar las asesorias para otro día, en realidad quiero ver esto- continuo suplicando.

Hermione se había levantado y había salido del aula rumbo al gimnasio cuando observo a una multitud en circulo y en medio de todos tres hombres, los dos que estaban de espalda, los reconoció como sus amigos de toda la vida, camino hacia a un lado para ver de quien se trataba el otro mientras escuchaba los comentarios de la gente.

-Dicen que Malfoy le robo la novia a Ron, y que además anda difundiendo que Harry y Ron son pareja- escucho Hermione de unas compañeras que reconoció como de su salón.

En realidad la vida la odiaba.

******************************

Quien hubiera pensado que un mes después de ese incidente Draco y Hermione salieran en su primera cita; dos meses después se hicieran novios; otro mes mas y ella se los presentara a sus padres; y que pasaran 7 meses desde el incidente de la cafetería para que Draco Malfoy le propusiera matrimonio en el mismo lugar donde se conocieron y ella aceptara.

Porque no importaba que el no le abriera la puerta cada vez que pasara, tampoco que cuando conociera a sus padres a el se le saliera decir que prácticamente vivía con Hermione en su dormitorio y provocara una pelea en la que sus papas no le hablaran en un mes, mucho menos que cada que se encontrara con sus amigos hubiera silencios incómodos y no puedan pasar mas de dos minutos sin pelear aunque sea para ver quien es mas fuerte para abrir el frasco de la mayonesa, porque al final nada de eso importaba, solo importaba el hecho que el siempre estaría para ella y ahora la estuviera esperando al final del altar con todas las personas que ella quería viéndola en aquel vestido blanco y con su padre a su lado.

Porque al final... Es el hombre al que ella ama.

*****************************************************************************************************

Bueno despues de mas de un año en lo que no escribia ni para la escuela, ayer de casualidad me entro un poquitin de inspiracion y esto fue lo que salio, muy oportuno a las 4 de la madrugada ñ_ñ.

¡Dejen reviews por favor! ,aun si es para decirme que nunca vuelva a escribir y me ponga a estudiar :p


End file.
